The present disclosure relates to a wire harness that is connected to a relay connector that relays power wiring of an electric car.
In electric cars, hybrid cars and the like, high voltage AC power is supplied from an inverter to various electrical devices via high voltage harnesses. The inverter converts DC voltage supplied from a battery into a desired high voltage, and supplies the resultant voltage to various electrical devices.
As shown in FIG. 3, supply of high voltage power from an inverter 1 to a heater 2 and an air conditioner 3, for example, may be mediated by a relay connector 4. With such a configuration, high voltage power is supplied from the inverter 1 to the relay connector 4 via a high voltage harness 7 consisting of a P-pole electrical wire 5a and an N-pole electrical wire 6a. High voltage power is then respectively supplied from the relay connector 4 to the heater 2 and the air conditioner 3 via high voltage harnesses 8 and 9.
The high voltage harness 8 is provided with a P-pole electrical wire 5b and an N-pole electrical wire 6b, and the high voltage harness 9 is provided with a P-pole electrical wire 5c and an N-pole electrical wire 6c. 
As a result of such a configuration, the number of high voltage harnesses that are connected to the inverter 1 is reduced, and miniaturization of the inverter 1 is achieved.
As shown in FIG. 4, the three high voltage harnesses 7 to 9 are connected to the relay connector 4, the P-pole electrical wires 5a to 5c inside the high voltage harnesses 7 to 9 are electrically connected inside the relay connector 4, and the N-pole electrical wires 6a to 6c are electrically connected in a similar manner.
The high voltage harnesses 7 to 9 are each covered with a braided member 10 in order to shield noise. An end portion of each braided member 10 is fixed by crimping with a crimping implement 12 to an outer circumferential surface of a connecting tube portion 11 configured to introduce the high voltage harnesses 7 to 9 into the relay connector 4.
Note that JP 2004-171952A and JP 2014-150725A are known prior art documents relating to the above conventional technology.